Almost Wedding Part 2
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: *Sorry new title, previously "A Wedding I Think...Nope Never Mind* We all saw a wedding, but what if someone... *cough* hehe  threw a wrench in those plans? Meet the past, present, and future and how their order is presented and played out.
1. Chapter 1

**MULTI CHAPTER FIC! **Don't let the short first chapter fool you, read the note at the end.

So this leaves off during Owen and Cristina's wedding. Imagine the wedding much quieter than shown on television, and this is where my alternate universe makes itself known.

I know I'm supposed to have a Disclaimer, so here it is: I in no way own this show or plan to use these ideas for profit. All of the characters used are property of ABC and they are only used for entertainment of the alternate universe kind. Please don't sue me, I already stressing about college tuition as it is.

Now, on to the story.

* * *

Stealthily making his way through the house to make his way to the back of the room was a feat in and of itself. He saw many people, but tried to avoid them by ducking into random rooms to prolong the inevitable. Sure he didn't think she wanted him here, but he knew that he had just as much of a right to be there like anyone else. The only thing that was different about him was that he loved Cristina, painfully so, that he couldn't let her pretend to be happy enough to marry this army nonsense as he affectionately referred to him. As he stood behind numerous people he didn't know, he took pride in the fact that he wasn't thrown out just yet.

He noticed that she scanned the room quickly for a specific face and ducked before he saw he settle on a young man in the audience. He was around her age and muscular, but didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her. It made him slightly uneasy, but he almost lost it when he saw that same look reflected on her face. He knew this wasn't what she wanted obviously, and waited for Cristina and her 'fiancé'to have their justice of the peace ask if anyone objected. That was when he took it as his cue as he raised himself and declared that indeed;

"I object. I love her and that's why they cannot be wed"

All eyes turned to him and he heard many small gasps and whispers as he saw Cristina go white and her partner turn an amusing shade of red and the younger man look at him with an almost murderous expression. He shook off all of the looks he was thrown and made his way to her.

"Cristina I never stopped loving you and I wish I didn't make such a huge mistake. Please, give me one more chance." and with that he knelt down and waited for her answer.

Before he had any chance to elaborate though, that same young man stepped between him and Cristina and her fiancé to grab her hand, whisper in her ear, and raced away down the hallway hearing the door slam signaling their exit. He was immensely confused, but it seemed as if her fiancé expected and almost welcomed the intrusion. They both sat next to one another as everyone started to clear the room, Meredith already leaving to go after Cristina and her mystery friend while others went to find a less awkward situation or food.

"So…" the man started looking over at him, "You're an ex I take it?" he asked rhetorically.

"Very perceptive of you…" he left off, hoping to have a name provided for him.

"Hunt, Dr. Owen Hunt. And you are?"

"She didn't tell you? I'm not completely surprised I guess. Anyway, I'm…"

* * *

So I know it's short, but I believe it's better to leave it that way until later on in the week. I will be updating usually on Sundays, but since these first two chapters kind of need to go together, the second will be uploaded beforehand, then another next Sunday making it 3 in one week. It will however, be falling into a routine from here on out. Thanks for the read if you got this far, and know there's another coming in less than 24 hours. Hope that made sense to you, b/c it did to me lol. Adios people!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the 2nd chapter as promised, review it and tell me whatever is on your mind. The guy that interrupted the wedding is...?

Enjoy

* * *

Running out of the room attached to one Jackson Avery was not the way Cristina would have pictured leaving her wedding. In actuality, she didn't really know how she was going to leave it either when thinking about it earlier in the day. She knew she loved Owen and he her, but it just didn't click between them. It never really has when she looked back on the men in her life in general, but it made her the person she was today. That wasn't exactly an ideal thing, but she was starting to let men in her life again, specifically her rescuer Jackson. She didn't want to say he was rescuing her from Owen, more just the awkward situation that was her almost wedding with _him_ showing up. Cristina knew he was just there to point out the obvious, but he could have been tactful for once in his life.

As they made their way to a park down the street from the house, Jackson finally slowed and turned to her. He saw her flushed face and her white gown, but stopped when her saw the look in her eyes. She looked as if she were about to break, and he wanted nothing more than to make her happy again. It was nighttime and the moon was bright, so he took a seat on a nearby swing and waited for her to absorb it all. He saw her toe off her heels and sit on the swing beside him, but made no movements to jostle her from her thoughts. Cristina had always been incredibly sexy when in deep thought, but this time he knew it was more that working through a surgery; it was working through the mess that was her life. He swung slightly, but stopped when she rested her warm hand on his forearm, almost shaking as she waited for his eyes to meet hers.

"What just happened?" she whispered, as if speaking any louder would break her hazy mind from the fog.

"You got ambushed Cristina, and you didn't deserve that" he whispered back honestly, putting his free hand over her much smaller one, needing the comfort almost as much as she did.

"What the hell?" she asked mostly to herself, and gripped his arm tighter.

"This definitely rivals my first almost wedding; I'm beginning to think this is some sort of sick joke"

"Whoa, wait. You've been married before?" he asked shocked at this tidbit of information.

"Almost moron, almost. And to think I thought all of this was what I wanted" she said as she released him and got up, facing away from him. She almost sounded like the old Cristina in that moment.

She faced the moon and took a deep breath before turning back to face him. All he saw was Cristina in the moonlight and it took all of his willpower to keep from complicating her life further. _Relax, just be there for now. She needs you this time, don't blow it._

She stuck out her hand slowly and waited until he intertwined their fingers before asking him to take her home.

"I just don't want to be alone and I know Mer is at my place. Please let me hide from this for tonight" she pleaded, and he saw the tears she'd been hiding making their way to the surface.

"I'd love to. Let's get you out of that dress Yang; I'd prefer to see my badass in tip top shape to take on the world" he realized his slip of the tongue, but didn't care when she really looked at him and gave him the first genuine smile she's had all day.

* * *

As they made it into his apartment, he felt more than saw her tense. He knew it was all still fresh in her mind, but he didn't know how to help until she told him everything that was bothering her. He made his way to his room and was surprised when he found her hot on his heels, taking everything in as she went. She stood in the middle of his room and he just knew she fit in perfectly, dress and all. It was more her presence than anything that made him feel as if she belonged, and noticed after a few seconds that she was wearing an amused expression on her face. He flushed and looked down.

"How long have I been out of it?" he asked, shaking his head embarrassed.

"A solid few minutes, but I expected as much. Can I get some clothes now that you've returned to earth?" she said smirking, feeling beautiful in her dress rather than smothered like the last time.

He made quick work of finding his favorite shirt and basketball shorts, already knowing they were going to be too big for her.

She went into the bathroom and not two minutes later was swearing and yelling for him.

"Do you always have these many problems?" he asked, laughing while she was wresting with the zipper of her dress.

"Just shut up and help me you ass" and she turned around, exposing her neck and back to him. He tugged the zipper quickly and moved away, her skin and scent drawing him dangerously closer when he should be far, far away.

"There, I'll let you change in peace" he said and made a quick escape to his kitchen to wait for her. Sometime later she came out and took his breath away.

She took her hair down and her face was clear of makeup. The image of her in his clothes was forever burned into his brain as he took in her toned legs that were shown by his long black basketball shorts and his favorite U of W shirt hanging on her small frame. She looked small in his clothes, but couldn't help the heat he felt when she held the shirt tightly to herself as she sat on a bar stool in his kitchen. He turned away from her then back again with two cups of coffee and slid hers to her, watching as she slowly melted and could really function again.

"So, who was that guy?" he asked innocently, but got a dirty look in return.

"Ok ok my bad. But he kind of stopped your wedding so I'm curious; sue me" he shrugged and made his way to the couch, losing his jacket in the process and placing his coffee down. She turned on the stool and continued to stare at him, making him squirm under her gaze. She heaved a sigh and abandoned her coffee as she stood up and walked back into his bedroom, making him follow her when she didn't return.

What he found was just about the one thing he had ever wished for, and that was Cristina Yang lying on her side on his bed hugging one of his pillows. Sure there were a few variations of how she would get there, but the simplicity of her pose amazed him. She looked comfortable and at home and he wished she would never leave, but pushed those feelings aside to lay next to her, trying to get her to talk to him.

"That," she started in a whisper, "was a person. A person that I thought was done meddling in my life and would let me be happy, but all I can think of is that I feel more relief than anger towards him"

Jackson looked at her as if she had grown a second head, but let her continue before questioning her sanity.

"I love Owen, I really do, but I know he still has a soft spot for Teddy I can never fill. I know she loves him too, and Barbie really needs to learn to hide it better"

"Ok so…"

"So, I have to handle this like I would surgery," she begins confidently, "cut, suture, close. Open up the wound and tell Owen he needs to find out what he feels for her before he makes a mistake with me. Fix what's wrong in my life like _him_ and make sure he knows never to come back. And lastly, close everything in my life I have tried romantically, and open myself up to new prospects. I deserve to come first, and Owen can't give me that completely" she ended quietly, ducking her head from his calculated gaze. She knew he understood what she was saying because they had had a closer dynamic after their kiss, and especially after the shooting.

"Well that's good" he said clearing his throat and rolling to get up to break the tension that had settled over the room.

"Are you going to tell me who that guy was though?"

"Not a snow ball's chance in hell" she said as she rolled over and started to doze off.

"What are you going to tell Grey than?" he whispered, not sure if she was still awake.

"Exactly what I told you; Mer knows me and will understand. She's my person."

* * *

Alright, so this was later on Sunday than I planned, but my comp. was being stupid again.

Let me know what you think and review people, I work better when I have opinions and feedback to go off of!

Adios!


End file.
